1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a dishwasher and a control method thereof.
2. Background
A dishwasher is a device that washes contaminants, such as leftover food, attached to dishes, cooking utensils or the like (hereinafter referred to as “washing object”) using a detergent and wash water. A general dishwasher includes a tub providing a wash space, a dish rack placed in the tub to receive a washing object therein, an ejection arm to eject wash water to the rack, a sump to store wash water therein, and a supply flow path to supply the wash water stored in the sump to the ejection arm.
The dishwasher having the above-described configuration may remove contaminants from the washing object by ejecting wash water to the washing object received in the rack according to a wash course selected by a user. The washed object, from which the contaminants have been removed, may be dried by hot air or heater.